ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/What I think Geed is Missing (Also part of why I liked Orb)
So I have been enjoying Geed, however as I think back to Orb I find that I'm enjoying that series more. Thinking about it and deciding to type out a blog about it, I've decided to try and explain it to myself, and in the process you guys. In short, this is what Geed could learn from Orb. Also Spoiler warning for Geed. (Duh...) A Sense of Mystery Within the first arc of Orb and X, and Ginga (hey say what you will about that story it still had something going on) in fact, all of the Heisei shows, starting from as early as Tiga, and even Ultraseven Evolution, had a mystery as part of their over all plot. Practically all of them, if not most of them, had a mystery driving the plot. With Tiga, it was what destroyed the Ancient Civilization and forced the Ultras to leave. With Gaia, it was the identity of the Root of Destruction Entity and their goals and on a side note, humanity's relation to that. Dyna...I do not think had one in particular, wait, no it was the Spheres and what they wanted. Cosmos' revolved around the Chaos Header. Nexus had several mysteries, some of which have not really been answered I think. Max...really didn't have a mystery. Mebius didn't seem to have one at first, but the plot quickly revolved around what was causing monsters to appear again, with several red herrings. Seven X was what happened to Jin's memories. Ginga revolved around the Dark Spark War. X was about who X was fighting that caused his predicament and all the issues through out the series. Orb was about the mystery of Gai's past. Now that last one seems odd, but the King Demon Beasts didn't serve as much of an interesting plot point than what one would think. They were really powerful monsters, or more powerful variants of powerful monsters, that were sealed away by the Ultras. Their power levels ranged from very strong monsters to the final threats of other series. The real mystery at the center of the plot was Gai's past, both with Natasha, Natasha's connection to Naomi and Gai's relationship with Juggler. Like all the main mysteries of the series, all was finally revealed at the end, when we learned how Natasha survived that explosion. Each revelation in this mystery was marked by a plot point and/or character growth. Now with each series, often times the mystery appears in the beginning and comes back up during the end, with monster of the weak stories inbetween. Fine, we've come to expect this, but it's still an evolution over the Showa era that was nothing but monster-of-the-week. Now, perhaps it's time we get to Geed. Geed's Problem As I write this, Geed is at Episode 6 and we are awaiting the next episode, so who knows how this may go in the future. However, right now...I feel Geed is not putting the weight of its mystery(ies) in full swing. Now let us look at the Mysteries. *What is Geed's connection to Belial? Belial is his father. *What is Kei's connection to Belial? As far as we can tell he's Belial's lackey. *What happened to King? He fused with the Universe to undo the Crisis Impact and stop Belial. *What are the Ultra Capsules? Weapons made by Hikari to give normal Ultra Soldiers the powers of the Elite Fighters temporarily. (Part of that was implication and common sense from what we have been given) *Where is Belial? We don't know. *Where did the Kaiju Capsules come from? Belial made them after studying the Ultra Capsules. *Who made the base and why? Belial and it was his lab. So far only one major mystery has yet to be answered, and no, I don't think 'who is the mom' is a worthwhile question...mainly because there are so many theories I doubt the answer would pay off... Also it's most likely Geed is a lab born offspring of Belial, or at least modified to serve as a weapon. Geed's mysteries seem to be almost all answered and it's six episodes in. We already know Moa's family adopted Riku as a baby. We can tell Kei is going to be revealed as Belial's cohort in the next episode. However I think the most important part of the issue is Riku knows he is Belial's son...and it doesn't really seem to matter. I mean we do get moments were Riku shows concern about being the son of space satan, but for the most part it's just 'a thing' he deals with. The mysteries don't seem to hold the relevance they should have, I think Riku learned about his dad a bit too early in my opinion, but there is the rest of the series for the writers to prove me wrong, and happy invite them to. Still for all Geed's faults I am still enjoying this series so far and because of it I can happily say... KING DID A THING, KING DID A THING, KING DID A THING!! Category:Blog posts